User talk:ALAKTORN
Welcome Hi, welcome to MonsterGirlQuest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the MonsterGirlQuest Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Juni221 (Talk) 20:04, February 29, 2012 I was told you know japanese. Any chance you can translate any of the hundreds of Custom Scenerios the japanese fans made?Juni221 23:38, March 13, 2012 (UTC) It’s not that I know Japanese, I’m studying it. I’m still at a beginner level. ALAKTORN 01:19, March 14, 2012 (UTC) You'll note that under the current system it's impossible to directly look up an artist. Cruxador 03:46, March 17, 2012 (UTC) So why the fuck is your name in allcaps? ~SlurredStaccato You can search for it, sure, but it doesn't come up like a normal page does. You'll note that now if you punch in an artist's name, the artist comes up. There's also the separate bonus that we can list monsters which don't have pages yet. Cruxador 03:53, March 17, 2012 (UTC) No hard feelings. I was testing out the ban command since it was there and tried to reinvite you back after. D; "Mummy Girl - Summary: I think the artist is Setouchi, but I’m not certain" Correct though. Also, see this pastebin in case of doubt: http://pastebin.com/wis3NG2R Alipheese 20:48, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'll keep it in mind. Thanks! Alipheese 15:18, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I've gotten it from a /vg/-thread saying Rapunzel was designed to defeat Alice because of the following reasons: *Promestein said: "I brought my masterpieces to assault the castle to defeat the Four Heavenly Knights and the Monster Lord." *Game shows Arc-En-Ciel (shown first) is designed to defeat Granberia. *Game shows Hainuwele (shown second) is designed to defeat Alma Elma. *Game implies Tsukuyomi (shown fourth) is designed to defeat Tamomo as she said "It's a full moon tonight...". *As Amphisbaena is shown third, so it's just logical to think the ones designed to defeat the four heavenly knights are shown first four. *Rapunzel is shown last, and as Promestein said "to defeat the Four Heavenly Knights and the Monster Lord", it is implied Rapunzel is designed to defeat the Monster Lord. *Also, Rapunzel her name comes from a fairy tale, just like Alice. So it kinda said it was implied in the game. Alipheese 17:21, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I saved copies of all the pages TV Tropes had on this game before their site policy changed and they hosed it. Would it be possible to reupload them here? They will need some reediting for proper display, but if it is acceptable, where and how should they be posted? Rms12 20:45, May 14, 2012 (UTC)Rms12 I saved all the pages on Monster Girl Quest from TV Tropes (which uses a variant of Mediawiki code), and I wanted to re upload them here because their site policy changed and they don't have an article on the page anymore. There are no pictures, but the original HTML source code and all the original text is still intact, so would it be possible to reupload them (edited for readability) here for, at the very least, archival purposes? Note: There is an article on it on the latest version of Encyclopedia Dramatica, and a link to zip archive where you can download the saved copies of the HTML source of the original pages included in the article, which I can provide if nessecary. The zip archive also contains saved copies of a lot of other pages I saved, just in case you're interested. Rms12 21:36, May 14, 2012 (UTC)Rms12 I don't have a link. I just copied some text that was on the first page about not posting pornographic images, sorry for any misunderstanding.Eol123 17:21, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'll keep it in mind. Also, about Golem Girl ("we’ve been listing all kinds of attacks in the InfoBox, so I think these can stay; unless someone has a good reason not to list them…"): I had the false impression that only requestable skills should be listed in the InfoBox. Alipheese 02:08, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Sentora -> Safina Region (westernmost Region), consisting out of: *Safaru Ruins (not Safina Ruins) *Sabasa Castle *Sabasa Desert *Pyramid *Withc Hunt Village *Safina Outskirts Sabasa is probably the name of the town and not the region. Alipheese 18:11, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, I was wrong about Sabasa Desert as it seems that Safina is a desert-like region (Luka crosses a desert three times, first going to Sabasa Castle, then heading to the Pyramid and then Safaru Ruins). Also, forget about Safina Outskirts. I messed that up somehow... Alipheese 19:07, May 23, 2012 (UTC) According to that dialogue it seems that the town is called “Sabasa Castle”. However, once you’re back in the town and you can talk to people, it says “Sabasa Castle” when you want to go back to the actual castle where the King is... However, after leaving San Ilia, the dialogue starts with “Gnome is to the west, in the deserts in the Safina Region. ...Safina is the closest to here.” and then “Shall we go to Sabasa Castle to the west first?”. Following: “The Sentora continent is divided into four general areas. To the west is an area called Safina that has a lot of deserts. In the center of the largest desert is a giant city called Sabasa Castle. If we're going to the Safina region, that would be the best place to start at.” After the dialogue, you see the world map and can click on “Safina Region” to go there. So it seems that “Safina Region” is actually the name of the region and “Sabasa Castle” the name of the town. Could it be that the town is actually called “Sabasa” instead of “Sabasa Castle”, being it a mistake from the translator? Alipheese 19:53, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Also, looking at the settlement, this could probably be a settlement inside the castle walls like in the Middle Ages. That way it makes sense to have the town called “Sabasa Castle” and the castle having the same name as the town. Alipheese 20:00, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the help with my "story-order link idea"-thingie :P If you need help editing all the pages, just ask. I have enough time for that. FurRiffic 21:36, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I already understood that, I just said it for when / if the change is passed, so you don't HAVE to do all the pages by yourself. FurRiffic 21:46, May 31, 2012 (UTC) 1. Don't curse, it doens't look very professional as a moderator 2. I will, although I had hoped the editor would do it for me :P 3. Well done with the story linking. FurRiffic 10:43, June 2, 2012 (UTC) the Google translated pages bring up "Like Silk", but I've seen in the genrals that it is actually Silk-sama. I don't know which it should be, so I left it as Like Silk. Juni221 15:08, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Copied from the Arc-En-Ciel page. try this and press the listen button: http://translate.google.com/#en%7Cen%7Carchangel%0Aarc-en-ciel if you listen good it is almost the same. Also you can see an archangel as a close guardian of God (which in this world is Ilias) and since the Arc-En-Ciel protects Ilias, the Arc-En-Ciel is a archangel. Yes I know that, the go there because I copy the links, and I sometimes forget / don't care to remove them. Both versions go to exactly the same page. FurRiffic 21:46, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. For now, I going to browse around this wiki to see ome interests I can fit in. If I ever do have any problems, I send you a message.DJexe 04:44, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Could you and Shadowblade777 give your opinion on the pictures on this page? (see further talk on that page) thanks FurRiffic (Talk) 11:07, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I have a question. Would the Iron Maiden count as a Voracious Monster?DJexe 17:43, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Could you review this please? link (history version to slightly negate tampering :P) FurRiffic (Talk) 19:39, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Can Lilith and Lilim be considered loli? Can that also be the same for Mincubus and Lencubus?DJexe (talk) 22:27, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Should we ask other members for their opinions?DJexe (talk) 23:27, July 7, 2012 (UTC) If you come to IRC, I'll explain it all :) FurRiffic (Talk) 11:23, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Missing Pages I was wondering how come there isn't a page for Earth Rumbling Decapitation and Lightning Sword Flash?DJexe (talk) 18:12, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Recommendation I need to thank you for recommending to play Kamidori. It's great!!DJexe (talk) 02:39, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much for the kind welcome! It's cool that you are a competitive gamer. I am about as competitive as a rock, wahaha. Please feel free to let me know if I need to format anything differently or otherwise reformat my entries. Looking forward to wiki'ing with you! OldSlashFriend (talk) 07:40, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Do I need permission first? While I been in wikias and wikis for a long time, all I have ever done is make edits, so I'm kinda new when it comes to what I'm going to ask. Do I need to contact one of you, the admins, first before starting a page or no? I'm releasing a mod similar to NG+ (and recently c0var1ant's WOTG which I believe you are aware of since I think I seen you there.) Do? I need to do something first before starting a page or what? I have uploaded my first "chapter" of the mod but yeah now I need to see if I can make a page here. Ginrikuzuma (talk) 13:43, November 22, 2012 (UTC)Gin can I ask you a hand to my spin-off, I'd explain what I want to do this insidestory (bit out of usualy canons) in private, Is this you? http://forums.bakabt.me/index.php?action=profile;u=937823 RE: Areas Had already thought of that (couldn't add because I was asleep) and added it now. will now continue with correcting the other monsters and reverting/correcting my changes for the first few. FurRiffic (Talk) 08:22, February 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Artist Change Sorry, It's based on my pure assumption from comparing these two girls to another of his works.If you are not too sure about this feel free to change/undo/edit as you seem fit. Again really sorry for the trouble.Have a good day. Ps:I really aspect some good yuri contents in part 3. Redpanther 10:25, February 25, 2013 (ICT) thanks a lot man, i really had no idea that you could do that. hope there isnt anything else like that i mightve missed too Question answer Here you asked "who even added this bit of trivia? seems pointless". I looked back a bit and found an answer for you, it was one of your co-Heavenly Editors, Shadowblade777 (seen so here) :D FurRiffic (Talk) 17:40, April 6, 2013 (UTC) MGQ Facebook Admin Good day, I'm the Admin of the Monster Girl Quest Facebook fanpage, located here; https://www.facebook.com/MonsterGirlQuest Unfortunately one of your MGQ Wiki users has taken to publicly disparaging me personally on your website, which can be found here.; http://monstergirlquest.wikia.com/wiki/User:Albert_art?file=Pizap.com13638907810821.jpg This isn't the first time, as he's done it on Facebook - and now he's taking it to outside sources. I would greatly appreciate if you removed this photo, and keep an eye on what he uploads in future. Bashing anyone has absolutely nothing to do with MGQ, and it should not be on this site. I appreciate your discretion and cooperation on this matter. You can reach me by e-mail here; mgqfacebook@gmail.com or through my Facebook admin page, here; https://www.facebook.com/mgqadmin Once again, I'd appreciate it if you could remove the picture as well as any other uploaded pictures like it. Thank you. Forgot about that I saw the update by the translator so I just added the links. I'll revert the edits on both pages. Sorry about that. Ginrikuzuma (talk) 13:59, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Hello. This page that you shown up is no longer working. (http://vnchan.com/thread-404.html) The specified thread does not exist. Eh, Alak. About those recurring monsters. Wouldn't it work to make a page like crab girl (2) for the second meeting. It's a workaround. Maybe even more logical. Seeing crab girl (1) and crab girl (2) have different techniques, different hp, different exp and so on. Vostan (talk) 12:33, June 2, 2013 (UTC) FurRiffic and Unfortunate Mermaid were working on a JavaScript solution for recurring monsters. It kind of got dropped off for some reason, but it could still be implemented if developed further.--ALAKTORN (talk) 14:39, June 2, 2013 (UTC) We're still working on it, I need to ask 'Riffic how it's getting on. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 20:36, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Area Infobox Hey man, I've been working on another infobox project to help tidy up and bulk up the location pages a bit, you can see it here. As you can see it's pretty much inspired by the existing infobox for enemies and I was wondering about the japanese names for the locations too? I know that everyone is concentrating on Chapter 3 stuff so this isn't a priority, but would the Japanese names be a possibility for these too? :) Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 02:02, June 4, 2013 (UTC) As I’m playing through Chapter 3 I’m adding Japanese names here and there, so eventually we should have them.--ALAKTORN (talk) 14:54, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hey buddy, I am stuck at the Promestein battle, I can't read or understand japanese, though I wish I did, anyways, during the fight I get to the point where I see Zylphe appear, and even get that new skill to show up, however I am unable to use it. Promestein is just destroying me everytime. How do I beat her? Paxify (talk) 04:46, June 4, 2013 (UTC) I don’t remember, someone in the Chapter 3 spoilers page should be able to answer that.--ALAKTORN (talk) 14:54, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I am dumb, it was already cast and I never noticed, keep it up and defend with Zylphe is an almost gauranteed win on normal if you don't mess it up, it's just hard to play with no english translation, though part of me doesn't want to continue because I actually like the story and would like to see it evolve as opposed to just skipping to the h scenes Paxify (talk) 04:21, June 5, 2013 (UTC) hi, how can i defeat Archangel Ranael? im trying but she always beat me, if you can give me a tip or something hi, how can i defeat Archangel Ranael? im trying but she always beat me, if you can give me a tip or something Alaktorn, Am i blocked from talking on this wiki? I leave constant comments on alot, and they never seem to show. Fanoffemdom14 (talk) 18:19, July 18, 2013 (UTC)Fanoffemdom14 About the rebelling monsters Hrm, do you think we should add a tag for Rebelling Monsters? Exiled Mole (talk) 13:13, August 1, 2013 (UTC) They'd be the monsters that sided with Black Alice Exiled Mole (talk) 20:38, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Report of vandalism I'm assuming none of the admins have been online in the past 4 hours (at the time of this post) but we got a major case of vandalism. Since I don't know whom of the 5 would respond the soonest I'm leaving a note on all 5's talk pages as well as in case noone picks up the message left by Tf Charge on the main talk page for the wiki. Our defacer is http://monstergirlquest.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/95.91.213.236 I'm just going to go off on a guess but you guys can do a mass rollback right? Or should be start cleaning up? Ginrikuzuma (talk) 04:19, June 28, 2014 (UTC) MGQ competition Hello, I noticed you consider yourself a "competitive" gamer. Is there any chance of a competition for time completion of MGQ? I figured as an Admin and a gamer, you would konw if one existed. THX. BTW, what does your name mean? -Galileo007 Tenchi You frequent on the IRC channel don't you? Can you please get Tenchi to stop his antiques? Many normal contributors are unhappy, I'm unhappy, Unfortunate Mermaid's unhappy, Juni's unhappy; everyone plus three admins, including the head admin, aren't pleased with the situation and he clearly won't listen to any of us. Please, get him to stop. Thank you. Shadowblade777 (talk) 06:15, November 29, 2014 (UTC) :Isn't it supposed to be your job as an admin to stay on top of things though, especially for "Granberia" of the Four Heavenly Editors? Anyway, Tenchi lost his chance to bargain but even so me, UM, and Juni have no intention of shortening his ban; I've already explained to you why plus he threw in a lot more, furthermore the ban was extended by Juni himself. Tenchi's involvement with NG+ is irrelevant to his ban, even so he failed to provide solid evidence of it, not to mention Ecstasy himself came along and said Tenchi had no involvement with it at all, so trying to give him credit for something he didn't do would be disrespectful to Ecstasy. :Considering his crimes and attitude, the wikia community isn't going to forgive and forget his actions instantly. What he's done is equal or greater than what a common spammer/vandal would do. Shadowblade777 (talk) 18:18, November 30, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm sure you'll get your *ahem* "fighting spirit" back eventually. Shadowblade777 (talk) 18:05, December 1, 2014 (UTC) ::So I've done some digging around considering the pest problem we have and since it appears he has a dynamic IP (at least from how I understand how IPs work, I don't know I have always used static IPs) have you guys tried to range block? ::http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Range_blocks ::I mean I know its a tricky thing considering how finicky IPs are but to my understanding it should be within your powers or would that have to be done by a VSTF or Wikia staff? ::Also don't mind my nosing but I also read you guys were having trouble with him in the IRC maybe a similar solution can be setup there or hell there are harsher methods like finding a way to contact the ISP and ban him from reaching the IRC but that would probably ban him from all IRCs ::Ginrikuzuma (talk) 17:31, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :::I've tried the Range Block and he bypasses it with proxy servers, which I or the VSTF cannot stop. So I tried to disable commenting, protect pages, etc., and it still didn't stop him. I finally took a drastic measure and contacted Wikia Community Staff to disable anonymous editing on this wikia. I know it affects a lot of users, but I didn't have much of a choice on the matter. :::I have no idea what the hell's going on in the MGQ IRC, nor do I want to find out. However, from what I heard, Ecstasy already banned Tenchi from NG+ IRC. :::Shadowblade777 (talk) 17:39, December 3, 2014 (UTC)